Mercury
by rusaasvaad
Summary: Harry i Draco pracują razem w Ministerstwie, gdzie Harry z całych sił stara się ignorować Ślizgona. A to już wkrótce się zmieni. Ten fic zawiera tzw. MA - Mature adults content. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Tłumaczenie.


**Tłumaczenie one-shota "Mercury" autorstwa Cheryl Dyson. Ostrzegam, że opowiadanie zawiera dość dokładny opis seksu - żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam ;) Miłego czytania!**

 _Mercury_

Draco intensywnie wpatrywał się w czarną buteleczkę stojącą na jego biurku, jakby starając się dostrzec jakie sekrety skrywała za matowym szkłem. Delikatnie uderzając palcami o blat wybijał niespokojny rytm. Nagle usłyszał hałas dochodzący z korytarza, który niewątpliwie był efektem obecności jedynego aurora, który tak samo jak on trzymał się tych niedorzecznych godzin pracy.

Wyżej wspomniany auror zatrzymał się jak co noc w progu jego gabinetu i jak co noc otworzył usta żeby powiedzieć coś głębokiego i poważnego. Tym razem jednak, zamiast szybko wymamrotanego „Branoc Malfoy" nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- Co to? – zapytał znajomy głos należący do jednej z licznych zmor egzystencji Malfoy'a. Draco przymknął oczy i szybko policzył do dziesięciu, modląc się o cierpliwość.

\- Butelka Potter. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że twój tytuł Szefa Biura Aurorów jest tak dobrze zasłużony.

\- Co jest w środku? – zapytał Potter ze swoją niesamowitą umiejętnością ignorowania wyjątkowo dobrego sarkazmu.

\- Eliksir, zapewne – odpowiedział Draco, gryząc się w język aby zapobiec dalszemu wyciekowi pogardy. Co prawdopodobnie nie do końca się udało.

\- Zapewne? Nie wiesz co jest w środku? – zapytał Potter i zrobił parę kroków przód przechodząc przez próg pokoju, co było dość zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę, że Wspaniały Potter jeszcze nigdy nie postawił stopy w gabinecie Draco. Ani razu mimo tego, że od ośmiu miesięcy ich gabinety dzielił tylko korytarz. Od czasu do czasu, kiedy Potter musiał mu przekazać jakieś dokumenty, za każdym razem wysyłał jakiegoś fagasa, żeby to zrobił za niego.

\- Ostrożnie Potter. Raz wejdziesz, a możesz już nigdy nie wyjść – ostrzegł Draco. Potter zatrzymał się.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wydawałeś się po prostu przerażony perspektywą wejścia do mojego gabinetu. Chciałem ci tylko uświadomić, że wstępujesz na teren zagrożony.

\- Nie boję się wejść do twojego gabinetu. Po prostu założyłem, że nie chcesz żebym to zrobił.

\- A twoje założenia są zawsze prawidłowe – zgryźliwie skomentował Draco. Potter westchnął i zmierzwił włosy ręką, najwyraźniej tylko po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej je poczochrać. Odwrócił się do wyjścia, jednak wtedy odezwał się Draco. – Ktoś wysłał mi to sową parę minut temu.

Potter zatrzymał się. Draco z ciekawością obserwował jak wyraz wewnętrznej walki przemknął po twarzy Gryfona. Wiedział, że Potter planował udać się prosto do domu. Złoty Chłopiec był niezwykle przewidywalny. Butelka na biurku Dracona była kuszącym wyjściem z panującej nudy. Już od paru tygodni nie mieli ani jednej interesującej sprawy.

\- Kto to wysłał? – zapytał Potter i podszedł dwa kroki bliżej. Palcem wskazującym Draco delikatnie przesunął małą kartkę. Bohater Świata Czarodziejów widząc to, niechętnie podszedł i wziął pergamin. Draco ostatkami sił powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem ręki i chwyceniem aurora za nadgarstek, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak wysoko ten by podskoczył. Stłumił złośliwy uśmieszek, już pojawiający się na jego twarzy.

\- „Do Draco Malfoy'a" – przeczytał Potter. – Tylko tyle?

\- Tylko tyle Potter – Draco sięgnął po butelkę, jednak nagle mignęła mu ręka Pottera i już po chwili, w dziwnym odwróconym scenariuszu, chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Na swoją korzyść policzył, że nie podskoczył, mimo tego, że jego wzrok szybko powędrował do aurora.

\- Nie otwieraj tego! – rozkazał Potter nie kryjąc wzburzenia.

\- Jeśli się boisz Potter, to wracaj do swojego gabinetu – Draco wycedził przez zęby.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak idiota – odszczeknął Potter. Draco gniewnie na niego spojrzał, dalej próbując usunąć korek z butelki. Jednak Pan Super Auror okazał się silniejszy, niż wskazywała na to jego postura i tylko zacieśnił uścisk.

\- Daj spokój Malfoy. Po prostu wyślij to do Departamentu Tajemnic i pozwól im to sprawdzić.

\- Nie boję się jakiegoś cholernego eliksiru. Poza tym, nie miałem zamiaru tego pić.

\- Eliksiry nie muszą być wypite, by były niebezpieczne.

Draco sięgnął i przykrył dłoń Pottera swoją własną. Delikatnie, opuszkami palców pieścił jego nadgarstek.

\- Niepokoisz się o mnie Potter? – zapytał Draco jedwabistym głosem. Potter gwałtownie cofnął swoją rękę. Draco uśmiechnął się widząc błysk paniki w zielonych oczach, zanim zalśnił w nich gniew.

\- Rób jak chcesz Malfoy – Potter warknął i ponownie odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Dziękuję, tak zrobię – powiedział Draco i wyciągnął korek.

Płyn eksplodował z czarnej butelki i natychmiast pokrył ramiona, twarz i włosy Dracona srebrnym pyłem. Potter natychmiast zawrócił, momentalnie zmieniając swoje zachowanie i troskliwie pochylając się nad Draco.

\- O mój Boże, Draco, nic ci nie jest?

Draco ze zdziwieniem zauważył użycie swojego imienia. Potter nie czekając na odpowiedź machnął różdżką, a płyn powrócił do butelki. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, żeby pozbyć się wszystkiego co zostało na jego skórze.

Draco zaczął szarpać guziki swojej koszuli usiłując ją zdjąć.

\- Gorąco… - powiedział i rozerwał mankiety. Odrzucił koszulę na bok. Potter tylko się na niego gapił ze złością.

\- Głupi, uparty, ślizgoński półgłówek! Idziemy do Św. Munga, natychmiast!

\- Nic mi nie jest Potter. Jest tylko trochę ciepło – powiedział szybko zdejmując buty i rozpinając spodnie.

\- Co robisz? – wyjęczał Potter.

\- Chcę, żeby było tylko trochę chłodniej – odpowiedział spokojnie Draco, a jego spodnie dołączyły do koszuli na podłodze. Już sięgał do bokserek, kiedy Potter wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i gwałtownie chwycił go za nadgarstek. „Trochę dużo tego łapania dziś wieczorem" pomyślał Draco.

\- Daj spokój, zabieram cię do szpitala.

Objął go wokół talii i spróbował podnieść z krzesła. Włożył w to jednak o wiele za dużo siły, prawdopodobnie oczekując oporu ze strony Dracona, ale kiedy ten nie nastąpił obaj zwalili się na podłogę. Draco usłyszał gwałtowny wdech Pottera, kiedy na nim wylądował, a jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko ust Wybrańca.

\- Pachniesz koszmarnie dobrze – wymruczał Draco w jego szyję. – Kto by zgadł? Eau de Potter.

Oniemiały Gryfon odepchnął od siebie Draco. Szybko wstał i bez chwili czekania, podniósł także Ślizgona. Malfoy z rozpędem znowu wpadł na aurora, prawie ich przewracając po raz drugi.

\- Zaprowadzę cię na dół. Jesteś cały rozpalony i bełkoczesz.

Od czasu incydentu z Przepowiednią w Departamencie Tajemnic całe ministerstwo zostało objęte czarami anty- aportacyjnymi. Jedynym miejscem z którego mogli się aportować było lobby .

Potter ponownie złapał Dracona w talii i podtrzymując go zaczął iść w kierunku windy. W drugiej ręce trzymał czarną butelkę i swoją różdżkę. Draco zarzucił ramię na barki Pottera i zaczął się bawić guzikami przy jego koszuli. Auror odkaszlnął, co według Draco zabrzmiało bardzo nerwowo. Pewnie martwił się, że ktoś zauważy go jak będzie za sobą ciągną prawie nagiego kolegę aurora. Na szczęście o tej porze Ministerstwo było praktycznie opuszczone.

\- Jak myślisz, co to był za eliksir? – zapytał neutralnie Potter, kiedy czekali na windę. Kontynuował idealnie naśladując Hermionę Granger. – Miał srebrny kolor. I miał oleistą konsystencję. Czy połknąłeś choć trochę? Albo dostał ci się do oczu?

Draco zacieśnił swój uścisk wokół Gryfona. Teraz dodatkowo obrócił twarz, tak żeby móc się spokojnie zachwycać szyją Pottera. Auror skamieniał, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby odepchnąć Draco.

\- Nie… Gorączka jest pewnie tylko efektem ubocznym. Nic srebrnego nie jest niezwykle niebezpieczne, oprócz paru trucizn zawierających rtęć – wymruczał Draco. Z każdym słowem delikatnie przesuwał ustami po karku Gryfona. Poczuł, że brunet zadrżał. Ciekawa reakcja. Zastanawiał się co by się stało gdyby polizał…

\- Rtęć! – wykrzyknął Potter. Ponownie uderzył w przycisk przywołujący windę, jednocześnie uderzając przez przypadek różdżką o ścianę.

\- Nie bój się Potter, myślę, że już bym czuł efekty, gdybym został otruty.

\- Masz cały czas rosnącą gorączkę i praktycznie nie możesz stać o własnych siłach – powiedział auror. Drzwi windy się otworzyły i obaj weszli do środka. – Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak efekty!

\- Nie idę do Św. Munga, Potter – powiedział Draco.

-Tak. Tak idziesz.

-Nie, nie idę. Widziałem jak tam traktują byłych Śmierciożerców. Jestem pewny, że będę miał tam zapewnioną fenomenalną opiekę, kiedy tylko zobaczą to!

Gwałtownie podsunął swoje przedramię do twarzy Harry'ego. Przyćmione światło windy sprawiło, że Mroczny Znak wyglądał jeszcze brzydziej niż zwykle. Potter delikatnie odepchnął ramię Dracona.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

\- To prawda – upierał się Draco. – Ty z resztą i tak nic o tym nie wiesz panie Ocalę Cały Świat, prawda?

Draco wywalczył sobie trochę przestrzeni i oparł się o ścianę. Gryfon jednak podążył za nim.

\- Daj spokój, to może być poważne.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

\- Myślę, że to wszystko przez pozostałości eliksiru. Jeśli był stworzony na bazie olei, nadal jest na mojej skórze, mimo twojego zaklęcia czyszczącego. Muszę to po prostu zmyć. Zwykły prysznic mi pomoże.

\- Pozwolimy o tym zdecydować uzdrowicielom – powiedział Potter z tym swoim irytującym, upartym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nigdzie nie idę – odparł tak samo uparty Ślizgon.

\- Jak niby masz zamiar mnie powstrzymać przed zabraniem cię tam? – prowokował Potter. - Przecież zostawiłeś swoją różdżkę w gabinecie, razem ze swoimi ubraniami.

\- Accio różdżka – powiedział Draco, a różdżka Harry'ego natychmiast powędrowała do jego dłoni. Blondyn zachichotał, widząc oszołomienie w zielonych oczach.

\- No naprawdę Potter, czasami po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokonałeś Czarnego Pana.

Gryfon jęknął żałośnie, kiedy chichot przerodził się w głośny, zaraźliwy śmiech. Powoli zaczął się przesuwać do przodu z rozpostartymi rękami, zapewne oczekując, że uda mu się tak po prostu odebrać różdżkę, ale Draco schował ją za plecami z psotnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się.

\- Oddaj mi różdżkę Malfoy.

\- Nie.

Potter podszedł jeszcze trochę bliżej, prawie przyciskając Draco do ściany windy i sięgnął za niego próbując złapać różdżkę. Ich dłonie spotkały się, a biały T-shirt ocierał się o nagie ramię blondyna.

\- Oddaj mi to – powiedział Potter szorstko. Jego ton sprawił, że Draco zadrżał. Wolną ręką złapał koszulę aurora i przyciągnął go jeszcze trochę do przodu.

\- Tutaj Potter? – zapytał Draco zachrypniętym głosem. – Jak interesująco. Ale jeżeli nalegasz…

Otworzył usta, pochylił się do przodu i zaczął delikatnie ssać szyję Pottera otrzymując od aurora gwałtowne, zduszone westchnięcie.

\- O boże, teraz już jestem pewien, że nie jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach. Proszę, oddaj mi różdżkę – dłonią już jej dosięgnął, ale Draco nie chciał jej puścić.

-Oddam ci ja, jeżeli pozwolisz mi wziąć prysznic i obiecasz, że nie zabierzesz mnie do Św. Munga – powiedział Draco w krótkich przerwach między kolejnymi, delikatnymi pocałunkami i w odpowiedzi poczuł dreszcz, który przebiegł przez ciało Gryfona.

\- Boże, jesteś niemożliwy i chyba zupełnie postradałeś rozum. Dobrze, pozwolę ci wziąć prysznic, ale jeżeli to nie zadziała i zauważę chociaż najlżejsze objawy od razu zabieram cię do tego cholernego szpitala, zrozumiałeś?

\- Zgoda – powiedział Draco i puścił różdżkę. Potter odsunął się, złapał nadgarstek blondyna i wyciągnął go do lobby. Draco poczuł ostre szarpnięcie, oznaczające tylko jedno – aportację.

Harry natychmiast puścił zdezorientowanego aurora i odstąpił krok w tył. Jeśli Malfoy pocałuje go choć jeden, jedyny raz więcej, Harry przysiągł sobie, że chwyci Ślizgona, rzuci go na ścianę i… i… i uderzy go. Tak, to właśnie chciał zrobić.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Malfoy, kiedy Harry machnął różdżką w stronę lampy, rozświetlając pokój delikatnym światłem.

\- W moim mieszkaniu – odpowiedział i widząc wyraz czystego szoku na twarzy Malfoy'a szybko dodał. – Mamy stąd tylko pięć minut do Ministerstwa, no i Mungo jest blisko. Jest… no wiesz… niedaleko.

Nie chcąc spojrzeć Malfoy'owi w oczy, Harry machnął ręką wskazując korytarz.

\- Łazienka w tamtą stronę.

Malfoy zrobił trzy kroki i nagle nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Upadając kurczowo chwycił się oparcia sofy. Harry rzucił się naprzód i złapał Ślizgona.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział starając się zignorować poczucie winy. W końcu to on kazał iść Malfoy'owi o własnych siłach. – Pomogę ci.

Harry ugryzł się w język zanim zdążył wspomnieć cokolwiek o szpitalu. Uparty blondyn i tak się na to nigdy nie zgodzi. A poza tym, Harry przecież mu obiecał. Skóra Ślizgona była piekielnie gorąca. Harry praktycznie zaciągnął go do łazienki, oparł go o umywalkę i zajął się prysznicem.

Kiedy woda miała odpowiednią temperaturę spojrzał na Malfoy'a pytająco. Na twarzy Ślizgona gościł nieprzenikniony wyraz, a jego szare oczy błyszczały. Mimowolnie Harry pomyślał o dołączeniu do Malfoy'a pod prysznicem. O dziwo zamiast wzdrygnąć się z obrzydzeniem na tą myśl, Gryfon zarumienił się od czubków palców, aż po cebulki włosów. Przez gorąco panujące w łazience nie mógł oddychać.

\- Poradzisz sobie sam? – zapytał Harry. W odpowiedzi otrzymał krótkie skinięcie głową. Na szczęście… chyba.

\- Zostaw tylko uchylone drzwi na wszelki wypadek – zasugerował Malfoy. Harry pokiwał głową i jak oparzony wybiegł z łazienki. Zatrzymał się dopiero na końcu korytarza kiedy usłyszał szelest odsuwanej zasłonki. Potem dołączył do niego dźwięk wody uderzającej o nagie ciało. Harry z całych sił próbował nie myśleć o wodzie spływającej po gładkiej skórze i starał się zablokować obrazy srebrnych włosów ciemniejących w gorącym strumieniu.

Ręczniki. Czy zostawił w łazience ręczniki? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy rano użył ostatniego i zostawił go czy zabrał do pokoju. Kurwa. Harry odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do łazienki. Jednak zamiast tylko zerknąć na stojak jego spojrzenie powędrowało prosto w stronę prysznica. Po jaką cholerę kupiłem przezroczyste zasłony?

Malfoy odchylił głowę do tyłu. Ręce miał zanurzone we włosach. Nawet przez zasłony prysznicowe jego ciało stanowiło niezwykły widok. Wszystkie myśli o jakimkolwiek ręczniku wyleciały Harry'emu z głowy. Szybko odwrócił się i potykając się wyszedł z łazienki. Co z nim do cholery było nie tak? Nielubiany kolega z pracy pocałuje go parę razy w szyję, a on zachowuje się jak napalony nastolatek. Nielubiany, ale za to zdecydowanie powyżej średniej wyglądu w ich biurze – pieprzyć to, był po prostu cudowny. Malfoy był jak jakiś upadły anioł, który po prostu przyciąga wszystkich swoją osobą.

Harry odepchnął się od ściany i zmusił swoje nogi do posłuszeństwa. Przez chwilę zagapił się na swój salon i sofę, o którą wcześniej oparł się Mafoy, dziwnie zadowolony, że po kupieniu własnego mieszkania zamienił się w prawdziwego pedanta. Niestety to sprawiło, że teraz nie miał absolutnie nic do poprawienia lub wygładzenia. Kiedy zorientował się, że od paru minut śledzi palcami wzór na narzucie, byle by tylko nie myśleć, potrząsnął głową z irytacją.

Ubrania. Malfoy będzie potrzebował ubrań kiedy wyjdzie spod prysznica. Harry wrócił do sypialni i jak zwykle zapalił parę świec. W jego mieszkaniu była mugolska elektryczność, ale on wolał używać bardziej naturalnego światła, zwłaszcza w sypialni. Otworzył szafę. Nagle wszystkie jego ubrania wydały się mu tandetne i niechlujne. Ostatecznie wybrał najładniejsze rzeczy jakie miał – drogie spodnie i pasującą do nich szatę. Dodał jeszcze jedwabną, szmaragdową koszulę. Harry założył ten komplet tylko raz – na ślub Rona i Hermiony.

Nagle zorientował się, że woda dawno przestała płynąć i szybko się odwrócił tylko po to żeby zauważyć Malfoy'a swobodnie opartego o framugę. Mimowolnie Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Częściowo nagi Draco Malfoy w ciemnej windzie to jedno. Prawie nagi, mokry Draco Malfoy w oświetlonej blaskiem świec sypialni był po prostu uosobieniem seksu. Spojrzenie Harry'ego wędrowało od czubka głowy Malfoy'a (o Boże, jego włosy wyglądały jakby były ze złota, a teraz zwisały w wilgotnych kosmykach na około jego pięknej twarzy i karku) przez jego gładką klatkę piersiową i wyrzeźbiony brzuch (to powinno być nielegalne żeby być aż tak w formie), przemknął po biodrach ledwo osłoniętych małym ręcznikiem (kurwa, wszystkie ręczniki kąpielowe były w koszu na pranie) i po tych wspaniałych nogach i perfekcyjnych stopach wokół których zaczynała się tworzyć mała kałuża.

\- Och – to był jedyny dźwięk jaki mógł z siebie wydać Gryfon kiedy ogarnęło go gorące pożądanie. Nagle Malfoy zrobił sześć kroków w przód i zamknął swoje usta na ustach Harry'ego. Długie palce zanurzył w jego ciemnych włosach. Harry dotknął jego gładkich, mokrych i pięknych pleców.

Jęk Malfoy'a sprawił, że Harry zadrżał. Natychmiast uległ i przycisnął swoje usta jeszcze mocniej korzystając ze słodkiego bankietu na który otrzymał zaproszenie. Mała część jego mózgu wykrzykiwała różne pytania, ale gdy tylko ręce Malfoy'a znalazły się pod jego koszulą i zaczęły gładzić jego żebra postanowił zignorować ten głos rozsądku i stwierdził, że woli nie wiedzieć.

Ręce Malfoy'a przesunęły się niżej i nagle złapały jego tyłek, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Boże, erekcja Malfoy'a otarła się o jego własną, a ręcznik osunął się na podłogę niezauważony. Jedna ręka poruszyła się ponownie i zagłębiła się w potarganych włosach Harry'ego, kiedy Malfoy pogłębił pocałunek – zrobił coś co Harry'emu wydawało się niemożliwe, ponieważ już teraz to był zdecydowanie najlepszy pocałunek w jego życiu. Po paru minutach mieszania Harry'emu w głowie, usta Malfoy'a przesunęły się niżej i zaczęły tworzyć szlak gorących pocałunków na gardle Harry'ego.

Blade dłonie w tym samym czasie pracowały nad guzikami przy koszuli Harry'ego dając ustom coraz więcej nagiej skóry do pokrywania pocałunkami. Harry gorączkowo przesuwał rękami po ramionach Malfoy'a i zanurzył je w jego mokrych włosach kiedy blondyn uklęknął. Spodnie Harry'ego zastały rozpięte i płynnie zsunięte, a twarz Malfoy'a pieszczotliwie ocierała się o twardego penisa Harry'ego przez bawełniane bokserki, sprawiając, że Harry prawie doszedł właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Boże, Draco – Harry wyjęczał. – Draco, Boże.

Potem Harry nie mógł już nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ bokserki zniknęły, a usta Draco zaczęły uczyć go czym jest rozkosz. Krzyknął kiedy gorąca wilgoć lizała, gładziła i ssała jego męskość, a długie palce trzymały w silnym uścisku jego biodra.

Był już na skraju orgazmu – Boże, był tak blisko – kiedy utalentowane usta Malfoy'a uwolniły go. Harry jękną z frustracją, a jego ręce zacisnęły się na grubych, wilgotnych włosach. Malfoy wstał i wycisnął na jego ustach krótki, radosny pocałunek.

\- Łóżko – powiedział prosto i płynnie się przesunął. Harry upadł na łóżko, a po chwili przycisnęło go to cudowne, wysportowane ciało. Rozpięta koszula Harry'ego utknęła pod nim, blokując mu ręce. Pociągnął za nią, przesuwając się w stronę poduszek. Ta krótka przerwa pozwoliła mu lekko wytrzeźwieć.

Nagie ciało Malfoy'a przesunęło się po jego – och, to było naprawdę przyjemne – a blond głowa przybliżyła się do kolejnego pocałunku. Harry złapał twarz Malfoy'a dwoma rękami i zatrzymał go.

\- O cholera – powiedział Harry, nagle ogarnięty paniką. – To ten eliksir. To tylko ten cholerny eliksir, a jutro…

Długie palce Malfoy'a dotknęły jego ust skutecznie ucinając potok słów.

\- To nie eliksir. To tylko ja, tam gdzie bardzo chcę być – powiedział Malfoy ochryple. Jego oczy przybrały łagodny, głęboki wyraz.

Harry zadrżał chcąc wierzyć Ślizgonowi na słowo, ale potem usta Malfoy ponownie złączyły się z jego w gorącym pocałunku i wszystkie racjonalne myśli wyparowały. Ciepłe palce Malfoy'a błądziły po jego skórze. Ciepłe, nie były ani gorące, ani gorączkowo rozgrzane. Więc może eliksir naprawdę się zmył?

Harry uległ przyjemności, która przetaczała się przez niego falami, nie pozostawiając sobie czasu na myślenie. Wygiął się pod sprawnym dotykiem Malfoy'a i zatopił się w pocałunku. Ręce Malfoy'a dotknęły jego penisa i przesunęły się niżej do jego jąder, celowo rozniecając w nim iskry żądzy. Jęknął głośno kiedy długi palec, mokry i śliski – jak do diabła udało mu się to zrobić? - delikatnie pogładził wejście do jego odbytu rozpoczynając słodkie tortury. Harry prawie błagał. O kurwa, w tym momencie mógł zrobić wszystko, nawet błagać. Oderwał swoje usta od Malfoy'a.

\- Draco…

\- Harry – wyszeptał Malfoy, jednocześnie kąśliwie całując szczękę Harry'ego. – Tak bardzo cię pragnę.

Te słowa podziałały jak zapalnik, kiedy palec Malfoy'a naruszyły wielką niewiadomą. Harry nie był pewien czego dokładnie się spodziewać, ale to wzburzone uderzenie uczuć było zaskakujące. Było dobre i złe, przyjemne i nie, niezwykle intensywne, zwłaszcza kiedy Malfoy zagłębił się jeszcze trochę i palcem pogłaskał coś co prawie sprawiło, że Harry wyskoczył ze swojej skóry. Malfoy zachichotał.

\- O tak, to jest to miejsce.

Kurwa tak, to było to miejsce. To było centrum cholernego wszechświata, a Harry już postanowił zbudować pieprzoną świątynię na jego cześć. Jego postanowienie przybrało na sile kiedy Malfoy dodał drugi, a potem trzeci palec ustanawiając się Głównym Kapłanem nowo odkrytej przez Gryfona religii. Harry słyszał swoje stłumione szlochy rozkoszy, kiedy wił się pod Malfoy'em, który przesunął się w dół i ponownie wsunął jego twardego penisa do swoich gorących ust. Po raz drugi tej nocy Harry znalazł się na skraju orgazmu, kiedy usta i palce zniknęły. Głośno zawył, zastanawiając się czy to są jakieś zaplanowane tortury, ale Malfoy przesunął uspokajająco ręką po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Będzie warto – obiecał Malfoy i powoli wsunął swojego penisa w miejsce, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmowały palce, pchając głębiej i głębiej. O Boże, jakim cudem mógł tam zmieścić całego? Poczuł, że chce krzyczeć kiedy Malfoy wysunął się i pchnął do przodu ponownie uderzając to święte miejsce, i za cholerę, było warto, zwłaszcza kiedy zrobił to jeszcze raz, i mocniej, i szybciej –

Ręce Malfoy'a wsunęły się pod uda Harry'ego i podniosły je, zawieszając jego nagi na swoich barkach. Nowy kąt był jeszcze lepszy. Harry balansował na krawędzi przepaści, a Malfoy w szalonym tempie pchał wydając z siebie najbardziej niezwykłe dźwięki, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zwłaszcza, ze wszystkie brzmiały jak jego imię.

A potem Harry umierał, był tego pewien, bo cały świat zmniejszył się do rozmiaru główki od szpilki, a potem eksplodował w feerii barw i przyjemności, której był pewien, że nie można przeżyć.

Dochodził i dochodził i dochodził, aż zaczął się zastanawiać czy to kiedykolwiek się skończy, a wtedy Malfoy po raz ostatni pchnął i odchylił głowę. Harry patrzył, pieprzyć, skanował wzrokiem ten obraz i zapisywał go w myślach, na każdą zimną samotną noc w przyszłości. Malfoy zagryzł swoimi perfekcyjnymi, białymi zębami dolną wargę. Harry był już pewien, że nigdy nie widział czego bardziej cudownego i poczuł odrobinę smutku na myśl, że to może być tylko krótki, przelotny zryw.

Malfoy uwolnił nogi Harry'ego i bezwładnie opadł na jego klatkę, cały spocony i zmęczony z pięknymi potarganymi blond włosami. Harry sięgnął ręką i objął wspaniałego Ślizgona, chcąc choć trochę przedłużyć tę chwilę, zanim wdarłaby się do niej chłodna rzeczywistość. Malfoy wydawał się bardzo zadowolony w ramionach Gryfona. Leżąc na Harrym powoli uspokajał swój oddech.

Po długich minutach Malfoy podniósł się delikatnie, a Harry spotkał wpatrzone w siebie piękne szare oczy. Na ustach Malfoy'a pojawił się uśmiech, ale nie był to jego zwykły firmowy uśmiech numer 5. Tym razem wyglądał na prawie zawstydzonego.

\- Muszę ci coś wyznać – cicho powiedział Malfoy, a Harry poczuł, że jego serce się rozpada. – Prawdopodobnie będziesz chciał mnie zakląć w świnię… albo w Weasley'a, albo coś równie żałosnego…

Harry zamarł. Nie wiedział jak może się uwolnić z objęć Ślizgona i powstrzymać następne słowa, których zdecydowanie nie chciał usłyszeć.

\- To dotyczy eliksiru – Malfoy kontynuował i nagle się zatrzymał, jakby nie wiedział jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli.

\- Nadal czujesz jakieś efekty eliksiru? – Harry zapytał łagodnie, czując głupią potrzebę sprawienia, żeby było to choć trochę łatwiejsze dla kolegi. Malfoy jęknął.

\- Nie Potter. To tylko to. Nie było żadnego eliksiru.

Malfoy był najwyraźniej bardziej oszołomiony niż Harry na początku założył. Może wycieczka do Św. Munga nadal była dobrym pomysłem…

\- Oczywiście, że był eliksir, Malfoy – powiedział starając się nie zabrzmieć protekcjonalnie.

\- To był fałszywy eliksir Potter. Sam go przygotowałem – Malfoy powiedział ostro. Harry zagapił się na niego.

\- Co masz na mśli?

Policzki Malfoy'a pociemniały i Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zrozumienie, że się zarumienił.

\- Stworzyłem eliksir Zwab-Harry'ego-Pottera-Do-Mojego-Biura-I-Nieprzytomnie-Go-Wyruchaj.

\- Ale… Ale… - synapsy w mózgu Harry'ego odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Ostatkami woli zmusił parę do działania. – Ale twoja gorączka…

\- Wziąłem jednego Karmelka gorączkowego zrobionego przez twoich bliźniaczych rudych przyjaciół. Tego z opóźnionym zapłonem.

\- Kupiłeś coś od Freda i George'a? Ty?

\- No, nie osobiście oczywiście. Wysłałem jakiegoś fagasa żeby to zrobił, ale tak. Byłem zdesperowany.

Zdesperowany. To raczej nie brzmiało jak Malfoy, którego Harry znał i którego nienawidził. Nagle pchnął Ślizgona, próbując się uwolnić, ale ten tylko zacisną mocniej ramiona, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

\- Co było w tym eliksirze? – Harry warknął ze złością. Poczuł się zdradzony, nawet mimo tego, że to on był na tyle głupi, żeby pójść do łóżka z tym wariatem.

\- Oliwa z oliwek. Trochę lawendy. Srebrny barwnik i etan, żeby to wszystko wybuchło, kiedy wyciągnąłem korek.

\- Możesz sobie pogratulować świetnego planu i wykonania – powiedział Harry czując falę niewytłumaczalnej żałości, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Malfoy tylko go wrobił w jakiś posrany żart. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś i jesteś z siebie zadowolony – kurwa, miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał tak zranionego głosu. Jeszcze raz spróbował odepchnąć Malfoy'a, ale Ślizgon położył się na nim i mocno trzymał jego nadgarstki przyciśnięte do łózka.

\- Nie, Potter… Harry… Nie rozumiesz. To nie miało być zabawne. To nie był żart ani wygłup. Ani trochę – słysząc to Harry spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, nie wierząc w szczerość wypisaną na pięknej twarzy.

\- Więc co? – Harry zażądał. – Chciałeś mnie tylko dla mnie? Chcesz serc i kwiatów i kolacji przy świecach i związku? – boże, teraz jego głos brzmiał po prostu żałośnie, cały przesycony sarkazmem. Przeklął sam siebie za to, że poczuł się jakby znowu byli w Hogwarcie.

\- Tak! – wykrzyknął Malfoy. – Boże, tak, to jest właśnie to czego chcę! – w głosie aurora brzmiała ulga i zaczął wyciskać gorące pocałunki na szczęce i szyi Harry'ego. – Tego wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej. Obściskiwania się na sofie, cholernych spacerów po plaży i szybkich numerków na blacie w kuchni nad naszym śniadaniem, ponieważ nie możemy się na tyle opanować, żeby dotrzeć do sypialni.

Harry poczuł, że jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej. Zaniemówił. Rozluźnił się w uścisku Malfoy'a. Rozumiejąc, ze to koniec walki, Ślizgon uwolnił jego nadgarstki. Ręce Harry'ego od razu wystrzeliły do przodu i złapały twarz Malfoy'a. Spojrzał prosto w błyszczące srebrne oczy.

\- Chcesz tego wszystkiego ze mną?

Malfoy przytaknął.

\- Tak, z tobą! Oszalałem na twoim punkcie Harry. Już parę lat temu. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić! Kompletnie mnie ignorowałeś. Nawet nie wchodziłeś do mojego gabinetu, do jasnej cholery. Co niby miałem zrobić? Musiałem się odwołać do taktyki Ślizgonów.

Harry próbował przez chwilę udawać urażonego, ale zachwyt szybko zajął miejsce gniewu i poczuł, że wypełnia go dziwna radość. Nikt, nigdy nie planował z taką determinacją zdobycia… jego serca?

\- Przysięgnij mi, że nie żartujesz – poprosił Harry.

Ognisty pocałunek Malfoy'a musiał wystarczyć za odpowiedź.


End file.
